falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Vera Keyes
(lebend) (Ghul) (Skelett) |fußzeile = Die Überreste von Vera Keyes }} war vor dem Großen Krieg ein Filmsternchen in dem von Frederick Sinclair erbauten Sierra Madre-Kasino. Hintergrund Vera Keyes, genannt "Das Sternchen", war vor dem Großen Krieg Sängerin. Sie arbeitete für Frederick Sinclair, der unsterblich in sie verliebt war. Sie hinterging ihn jedoch mit Dean Domino, was Sinclair erzürnte. Ihr Skelett findet man später in ihrer Hotelsuite auf einem Stuhl am Fenster. Neben ihr liegen mehrere leere Spritzen, etwas Med-X und ein Super Stimpaks. Daraus lässt sich schließen, dass sie sich, als die Bomben fielen, mit einer Überdosis selbst umgebracht hat. Aus einigen Aufzeichnungen geht zudem hervor, dass sie vermutlich Drogen-abhängig war. Außerdem ist ihre Stimme der Schlüssel zu Sinclairs Privater Vault. Sinclair worshipped the ground she walked on, and built the casino as both a monument to her and a fortress to protect her. Sinclair wasn't a stupid man; he could see the war on the horizon, and he wanted his love to be safe from it. So he built the Sierra Madre, with its vault as the ultimate nuclear fallout shelter, for him and his love. Vera's voice was the key to the casino's vault, specifically, the words "begin again" and "let go", spoken in her voice into a specific terminal in the casino would activate the elevator down into the casino's bowels. Dean Domino, an old flame of Vera's, introduced her to Sinclair after seeing that she had caught his eye. But things are never simple. Dean had grown resentful of the other man and decided to take everything from him, and Vera had agreed to help with his plan. When she later started to get cold feet, he secured her assistance by blackmailing her with evidence of "indiscretions" and addictions to Med-X and Super Stimpaks. What he did not know was that the addictions stemmed from her taking the drugs as pain relief, a refuge from a terminal illness. Vera, eventually overcome with guilt, told Sinclair of the plot. Although he had long known of her and Domino's intentions, he had managed to bear that fact. But this knowledge blackened Sinclair's heart, and he turned the vault into a trap for Domino, making it impossible to leave so that he would have an eternity to contemplate his betrayal. Sinclair eventually relented, and attempted to return the casino to its original purpose, but this proved impossible - it had been built simply too well. He did what he could and hoped that after the doors to the vault locked, the Sierra Madre Broadcast, the casino's emergency signal, would bring help from the authorities and unlock the vault's treasure - Vera. On the night the bombs dropped, the night of the Grand Opening, the casino locked its doors and its security systems activated. The holograms massacred the guests, and Vera was trapped in her room, with only one way out. She wrote her last words on the wall, and took an overdose of the chem cocktail which had both saved her from and caused so much pain already. A malfunction with the Emergency Broadcast, something to do with the Gala Event drawing power from the security systems to save money, caused the advertisement for the casino's grand opening to be sent across the airwaves, rather than the intended broadcast. For over two centuries, Vera's voice would act as bait, not for the rescue Sinclair had hoped for, but for potential treasure hunters, luring them to their deaths, urging them to come to the Sierra Madre - a place where they could begin again. Inventar Hinweise * Two unused versions of Vera Keyes exist "in the flesh"; one is a placeholder used to run some scripts for the recording in the SM executive suites and the ending slides. The other is a ghoul intended for use as a corpse; her charred (yet fully clothed) skeleton was used instead. * Dean implies that Vera Keyes was merely her stage name; her real name is unknown. * Vera's skeletal corpse can be devoured if the player has the Kannibale perk. * Her skeletal corpse can also be dismembered. Vorkommen Vera Keyes' corpse, recorded voice, and holograms in her likeness appear in the Fallout: New Vegas Add-On Dead Money. She is also mentioned in Old World Blues with many posters and pictures of her throughout the research facilities. She is also mentioned in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Hintergrund One of her songs, Begin Again, can be heard on the Bethesda Blog. It is performed by Stephanie Dowling and Justin Bell, with lyrics by Mikey Dowling and Chris Avellone. Other songs by her include Let the Bright Tomorrow in and Go to the Faraway. Galerie VeraKeyesLastWords.png|Vera Keyes letzte Worte Deadmoney-screen02B.jpg|Holographische Projektion von Vera DeadMoneyStarletPhoto.png|Eine Fotografie von Vera, die nicht in Dead Money aber in Old World Blues verwendet wurde DeadMoneyStarletFlesh.png|Das menschliche Modell als Basis für die holographische Projektion verwendet DeadMoneyStarletGhoul.png| Ghul-Modell von Vera (im Spiel nicht verwendet) Dead Vera.jpg|Das Skelett von Vera Keyes (mit Hilfe von Konsolenkommandos reanimiert) Vera Keyes poster.png|Vera auf dem Love Sets Sail! Plakat VeraBnwnc.png|Veras Farbfoto in Old World Blues Referenzen en:Vera Keyes ru:Вера Киз es:Vera Keyes pl:Vera Keyes uk:Віра Кіз Kategorie:Dead Money nur erwähnte Charaktere Kategorie:Old World Blues nur erwähnte Charaktere Kategorie:Dead Money Menschliche Charaktere Kategorie:Old World Blues Menschliche Charaktere